1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vending machines, and specifically to vending machines having audio means for playing a sound recording, including music or voice, the sound recording corresponding with articles of merchandise contained in the machine for vending.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machines for vending various articles of merchandise are well known in the art. Specifically, there are numerous types of vending machines for vending canned or bottled beverages such as soft drinks. Additionally, there are numerous types of vending machines which are structured to contain a vast array of snack foods, candy, cigarettes and like items, wherein the various articles of merchandise are supported in an organized arrangement and visible to the consumer through a window. Each of the various articles of merchandise are generally contained in a row having a code, such as a letter and two digit number corresponding with that row. A control panel is provided having individual buttons for letters and digits, whereupon depressing the appropriate buttons corresponding with the desired code, the select article to be purchased is released and dropped into a retrieval area.
In most instances, the consumer is apparently familiar with the food merchandise being sold in the vending machine. For instance, there are many soft drink products which most of the consuming public has tasted at one time or another, and therefore, the consumer usually knows in advance whether he or she likes that particular product.
There are, however, other less familiar articles of merchandise which could be sold through vending machines if the consumer was given an opportunity to learn more about the product. Specifically, many consumers are not entirely familiar with articles of merchandise which are essentially one time purchase goods, such as musical recordings on compact discs and cassette tapes, video tapes, books and other like articles. Because most consumers have not heard an entire music album or read a book prior to purchasing, they may be somewhat skeptical about purchasing the particular article of merchandise only to find out later that they do not like the music, story, etc. For this reason, it is believed that merchandise such as compact discs, cassette tapes, books, video tapes and other like goods would not sell as successfully through vending machines as do more popular and well known commodities such as soft drinks and snack foods unless the consumer is provided with a means to learn more about the merchandise prior to purchasing.
Accordingly, there is a need in the vending machine art for an assembly for vending merchandise such as compact discs, cassette tapes, books and video tapes, wherein the assembly is specifically structured to permit the consumer to first learn more about the product and become familiarized with it prior to purchasing.